Memories From Her Past
by TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Zelda's 3 children walk up to her and ask about their father. Already hurting from the pain of being alone, she doesn't mind telling a few things about Him.


The pitter patter of the children's feet grew ever so louder to her ears. Her head gently turns around to see her 2 older children walk up to her and her youngest crawl. She softly smiled at the sight of her children, wanting to talk to them since they were so distant.

"Galen, Camille, Rowan, why are you three here? Aren't you three supposed to be playing outside?" Zelda says as she picks up her youngest child, Rowan. His soft sapphire eyes look into hers, reminding the woman of her husband as he was little. Even though Rowan is just 5 months old, he resembles so much of _him_.

Her eldest child, Galen, walked up in front of her. "Mommy, Camille and I were wondering how daddy was when he was younger?" he said. "Since I'm seven and she's six, we're old enough to understand your stories".

Zelda blinked softly to her amazement, she had always thought that her two children never even cared about her stories. She now realized that this was because they could not understand since they were so young. "Do you _all_ want to hear a story about your father?" Camille and Rowan both nod their heads. A tear forms in her eyes, she could not be happier to share her tales of her husband. "Okay, you all get comfortable now."

Galen grabbed a pillow from a sofa and sat it down on the floor. Camille walks to her room and brings her and her younger brother's blanket. She hands the young child his blanket and Zelda wraps herself and the child she holds with the warm, fluffy blanket. Camille lies down with her soft, blue blanket. Her and her older brother so eager to hear something about their own father, they could barely spend any time with their father since he was away a lot.

"Where should I even begin," Zelda said softly.

"Mommy, were you and daddy friends when you were little…?" Camille asked softly.

"Yeah, mommy, start when you and daddy were little," Galen said before Zelda could even answer.

Zelda laughs softly, wondering how Galen knew she was friends with her husband for a long time. "Yes, Camille, your father and I were friends since I was born. If I remember correctly, your father was so much older than me that he held me when I was born." She smiled, remembering her fun and amazing times with _him_.

"Wow, really mom? He held you when you were born?" Camille's eyes brighten, "that is so sweet and adorable."

"Wow, and yet dad looks so young," Galen said to himself.

"Yes, he even waited until I was old enough to get my own Loftwing so he could have got one with me," she smiled softly. Rowan yawns softly and snuggles close to his mother. "Your father would always oversleep past noon. Once I got old enough to go walk about in Skyloft, I would always wake up your father in such silly ways."

"Like how I do to Galen," Camille randomly interrupts.

Zelda giggles, "Yes, Camille, you remind me of myself when I was younger, and Galen reminds me of your father. Anyways, he and I entered the Knight Academy up in Skyloft-"

"Mommy, what's the Knight Academy? What do you do there?" Galen asks.

"The Knight Academy is a place in Skyloft where young students live and train to become knights once they pass the class. It's like school to become a knight for Skyloft," she said.

"I want to be a knight too mommy," Camille abruptly says. Galen elbows her side and she yelps. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Because you're still interrupting mommy," he replies.

"Kids, kids, please don't fight," Zelda said softly. "It's okay; please let me continue my children." Both kids stop their arguments and just continued to sit quietly, waiting for their mother to continue. "He and I entered the Knight Academy up in Skyloft and trained together." She sighs sadly, "However, he would always get bullied by Uncle Groose and his friends."

"Uncle Groose was mean to daddy?" Galen asks.

"But Uncle Groose and daddy seemed such good friends. Why would he be mean to daddy?" The two children pondered at the thought.

Groose was never really related to _him_ or Zelda and she knew that already but Groose wanted to be the children's uncle. After _he_ saved Zelda and the world from the evil demon, Demise, Groose had begun a friendship with _him_.

"Well Uncle Groose was jealous of daddy, that he and I were friends for many years. Uncle Groose wanted me to be his, but daddy and I started to get much closer than friendship. Groose had his friends to help him hurt daddy in many ways." She looks down at Rowan, who was sleeping soundly in her arms, brushes his hair gently. "Uncle Groose once stole daddy's Loftwing and hid him somewhere where daddy and I couldn't find easily."

"Did you find his Loftwing, mommy?" Camille sat up in suspense.

"Of course we did and soon after, daddy had gone into an adventure here at the Surface. He was very brave to fight off every single monster that came at him." Zelda looked down at her feet and tears filled her eyes.

"Mommy…do you miss daddy?" Galen asked as he and Camille both stood up.

"Yes….mommy misses daddy very much….." She cries softly, missing and wishing for her husband to some back into her life. She opens her eyes to see her two eldest children hugging her tightly, both of them crying with her. Zelda couldn't stop the tears, the loneliness at night, no one holding her closely. She felt someone dry off her tear; she looked down at Rowan, seeing that he was the one to dry off her tears.

"Don't…don't cry, mommy…," he spoke weakly. His first sentence that he spoke and he spoke to cheer his mother up.

"Oh Rowan, children…thank you so much." She hugged them all tightly, with a smile on her face.

They all heard a knock on their door and they all stared at the direction. Galen stood up and walked towards the front door and opened it. His face brightened up and he ran out the door.

"Galen!" Zelda shouted.

Camille stands up and walks over to the front door. Both her mouth and eyes widened and she too ran out the door. Zelda, worried about her kids, stood up and walked towards the door, bringing Rowan close to her. As she stepped into the light of the outside world, she stared up at the man standing in front of her. As quickly as they left, her tears came back to her eyes.

"You….came back….,"she said softly. Immediately, she wrapped an arm around the man. She quickly pulled the man into a tight embrace. The man wrapped his arms around Zelda; she stared into his blue, sapphire eyes.

He lets go of Zelda and takes Rowan in his arms, kissing his forehead lightly. "Hi there, Rowan," he says softly. "Did you, your brother, and sister miss me?" The young infant nods his head. The two other children each hug the man's legs. "I'm so happy to see all of you again."

Zelda steps closer to him, staring deep into his eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck, "I missed you so much…." Her lips brush against his. "Link….never leave me again…." Her lips press against his, longing to share her love to him for such a long time.

'_I am so sorry for leaving you, my love,'_ he tells her telepathically. '_I have finished my duties and I promise to never leave you and the kids ever again.'  
_  
She pulls away and stares into his eyes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise, my love." His lips and hers meet once more, pulling away from only a minute.

"Go, daddy!" Galen yells as Camille claps.

The two laugh from that statement and Rowan smiles proudly.


End file.
